


district 9

by HotWALLEThah0



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Conflict, Discrimination, District 9 - Freeform, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Past Torture, Torture, Violence, can read as x reader and oc, i cant do kpop gay ships soz, i cant tag, not really itzy x stray kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotWALLEThah0/pseuds/HotWALLEThah0
Summary: ITZY X SKZ FIC OR READ AS SKZ X READER FIClife took a turn for the worst when magic and supernatural powers resonated within the new generation. In a world full of discrimination, torture, death and fear, safe and peace wasn't an option for the young generation, at least that's what many believed.District 9 wasn't a place of riches and gold, but safety was a luxury not everyone could get. district 9 was a heaven, but how long would that last? No one expected for the world to turn out like thisNo one expected for a special subject to escape hellNor would they have expected the large chain of events and consequences she'd bring with herLee Minho was there for her from the beginning, whether or not he'll stay beside her depends on how much he's willing to risk, his friends? his brotherhood? his cats?or how about an entire district?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Yeji/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/ Shin Ryujin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Shin Yuna (ITZY)/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. run

**Author's Note:**

> first book on ao3 :) I'm trying this out cuz y not
> 
> FIRST OFF!!! this book can be read as a reader or OC fic, I've only used ITZY members for image purposes only, interpreted the characters as you wish!!
> 
> Don't mind if you see there's an exact replica of this story in Wattpad, I'm also going to put this story on my account 'srach6l', aside from that this shouldn't appear anywhere else.
> 
> thanks for giving this a try, ill do my bestttt
> 
> think of this as a teaser chapter

_District 9_

__

__

_I’ll be safe there_

__

__

_Run, you need to get there_

Desperation pushed me faster and faster, sirens blasted left, right and above me, helicopters weren’t far behind, neither were the soldiers wishing for my dead body. Their bullets did nothing as I sprinted, but my body was feeling the fatigue and they were quickly catching up. 

Tears flew off my face as the place I've dreamt of came into view, it looked like an abandoned city, exactly like the surrounding rundown towns and cities of the dark and quiet region, but I knew what it really was and what was there. As a round of bullets came from above on the helicopters I could feel my magic failing. The walls around me blinked and flickered at the contact with the forces above. 

“Keep firing at her force field, the freak cant hold it for long.” I could hear their screaming commands from behind. I didn't dare look back at how close they were now. As if the world had turned against me, my ankles completely collapsed under itself. As I fell with ugly scars the bullets proceeded to weigh me down, my shield faltered and occasional bullets shot into me, the burning heat penetrated my flesh. My hollow screams did nothing to stop them. 

The soldiers kept their distance warily as the round of bullets finished, my shield was nothing but a mere sheet of paper. 

_I’m so close_

__

__

_Please_

__

__

_Don’t do this to me_

__

__

_Please_

__

__

_**“Nothing is gonna happen to you”**_

My body curled as the pain made itself more aware, the faint voice was heard but not understood in time. The sound of soldiers surrounding me was a blur, I could feel the last bit of my force field shatter, I could feel the harsh yanking on my arms as they took captivity of me, I could hear them scream in my ears as they held me down with all their strength.

Monster

Freak

Cursed child

Murderer 

I could hear it all, but none of it matters as a crash of thunder erupted, bolts of lightning struck and the sound of a monster storm coming nearby alerted the population of soldiers. 

“Its him, STAND YOUR GROU-“

Suddenly a clash of lighting and thunder appeared and the sounds of multiple men screaming was heard. The last thing I could remember was the suffocation hands releasing me from the grasps and the ground rumbling upon impact with the helicopters from the sky.

**“Hey, don’t die on me.”**

And just like that, my world went blank.


	2. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after waking up in the hospital ward, questions that hit a bit too close to home begin to rise.

I felt my senses coming back, the first thing that dawned on me was the pounding headache in the corners of my head, next the stinging aftermath that throbbed deep in my flesh, in my thighs and around my torso and arms. My ankles swelled and throbbed as if they had been twisted 360°. 

Even with my awareness becoming more and more noticeable, my heavy eyes refused to open up, I didn’t bother to try in my overly fatigued state. A groan left my lips as my hands gripped the soft covers I laid on.

“You're awake.” An unknown voice spoke, his words sounded soothing against my ears like a melody on a winter night, the voice spoke again but it could only be comprehended as a soft blur lulling me back into sleep. 

-

“You opened your for once, congrats.” A voice called as my eyes slowly peeled open, the sight of a smooth ceiling decorated with white lights. I turned my head slightly, on the right was a row of beds identical to mine, as I turned my head to the left a figure leaned back in a chair.

His face was blurry but his sharp eyes and noticeable frown still stood out. Was he watching me the whole time?

“You were out for four days.” He said, my eyes widened slightly, four days!? “Calm down sleeping beauty considering where you came from it’s normal.”

“Where...where I came... from..” I stuttered slowly, looking around at the white walls and floors that covered the room. Sudden flashes of darker walls appeared. The sight of dirt and mould growing in the corners of the cell, minors slumped against the wall unsure whether they were dying or just suffering. The howling screams from kids no older than 12, echoing footsteps that patrolled the halls, the soldiers who yanked your skinny figures into the test rooms. 

The wicked hungry smile from a devil, the way his eyes widened in fascination before feeding into your powers with knives, scalpels and any brutally torturous devices. 

My heart dropped as the vision blended too close with reality, fists clenched the bed as I threw myself off carelessly and stumbled badly as my ankles gave in all too easily. Arms held me close as I tried scurrying away, the cold sweat dripped like waterfalls, hands and limbs rattling against the other’s skin.

“Calm down, calm down.” The man lulled quietly, frantic sobs rang in the air and the sound of the large double doors opened and footsteps came in. Hands caressed my back, my heart raced but my breaths slowly dialled down, exhaustion caught up like a cheetah on steroids. I felt myself leaning more and more on his frame. 

“Minho what happened?” Another voice called out,

“She....” 

“How....”

The voices blended out like paint, I fell into sleep like a feather from a rooftop. How many times had I drifted to sleep? I didn’t know. How many times had I been held like this? Never. How many times had I fallen asleep so peacefully? This was a first.

-

My eyes opened and this time they didn’t close. Everything felt more clear and easier to understand. The white walls, the soft bedding, the warm hand that strokes mine.

“You should eat.” The voice spoke, I turned my head, though the world still spun slightly it wasn’t a blur. Sharp jaw, thin yet vibrant lips, round eyes, mole near the point of his nose and deep blue hair with the roots evidently growing out. 

He was something else for sure and despite his attentiveness to my health he had that venom on his tongue that could scare any soul if he wanted to. My words were stuck in my throat, quiet literally. 

“Lee Minho.” He said after the moment of silence, I nodded warily, I wasn’t too convinced that I was entirely safe but for now I guess going with what I knew as my only option was the best option. I looked at the food which was still warm enough that stem emitted from the surface. It was eye catching and took my attention away from reality.

-

The food melted as i slowly took it in, it was difficult to comprehend how many years it had been since I tasted something this good. Cold overly burnt or borderline raw meat was all I knew. “It’s been five days,” he spoke as he gave me another spoonful, I gladly opened my mouth to greet the delightful stew. Whilst chewing on the meat I could feel the absence of a few of my teeth. 

“I haven’t eaten in a while.” I admitted, swallowing the remaining food, after two bowls my stomach had finally felt content. “My last meal was in the...”

“The place?” He finished, I looked him in the eye, slight fear graced his eyes, the atmosphere suddenly felt staticky. He knew what I meant and I did too.

I nodded slightly, he pressed his lips together firmly. “You must be something special, you had to whole fucking population on your tail.” 

“were you the one?” I asked quietly, still looking into his brown eyes, “did u save me?”

Minho only stared, as if he were giving a silent answer. Though honestly I didn’t know at all, at the time I was on the verge of death. Soon enough the doors opened up, a small herd of people crashed in, they laid an injured guy that looked no older than me on one of the many beds. The workers snipped the material of his pants off to reveal the huge gash running down like a crooked line, it swelled and flared with blood trickling down the sides and pooling into the white fabrics. 

Suddenly a few nurses left the room leaving only two to tend to the highly injured man. They both had the eyes of seniority as they moved swiftly, almost inhumanly fast to treat the wound. The man looked almost younger than me, his sharp eyes trained on the patient, a white cloak draped over him. He was a doctor, a young one for sure. His voice which was surprisingly deep gave well practiced orders.

The girl next to him looked just as young, her hair was tied back tightly making her large eyes and clear skin prominent. 

The man who fell victim to a painful scar hissed and leaked tears, however the doctors were quick to fix it. By fix I mean heal with magic. I hadn’t seen this side of magic before, I hadn’t seen magic being used for good deeds. 

Together they sealed the opening, it left an ugly mark but in that situation they opted for speed over appearance. The man was still breathing heavily but tears had stopped pouring, “Thank you, thank you Felix, thank you Ryujin. I owe you guys big time.”

“Don’t mind, it's our job.” The doctor said, “you really got it bad huh.”

“The bitch got me good. If we knew she had a fighting background we wouldn’t have been so slack.” 

“They’re feisty but they aren’t at fault.”

“My ass they aren’t, everyone one of them is to blame.” 

“We aren’t gonna survive if we blame the whole damn world-”

“Alright that’s enough. You should rest and you should get in my office.” Felix said, ryujin grumbled as she headed out first. The doctor made eye contact with both or us and skipped his way to our side. I stayed ignorant to the raised brow minho gave him

“You're awake, why didn’t you tell me hyung?”

“My phone’s almost drained, you wouldn’t have picked up anyways.” Minho retorted while jerking his head to the fresh patient in the room. 

“True, but at least a text.” Felix shrugged and pulled a stool out and sat on the other side of my bed. “Hey there, I'm Felix Lee.”

Words didn’t leave my mouth, there were no words. There was no name to give. 

Felix and Minho looked at each other Minho brushed it off and opted to leave the topic for now. 

“Well, first off. I’d like to check your wounds. There’s a lot of questions that need answering and a lot of talking that needs to happen, but I’m a doctor and your health is important.” 

“Quit the formal speech lix.” Minho playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Felix chuckled and looked at me as if asking for approval. I nodded without much thought

Felix examined my torso and arms, as he pulled the fabric up I looked in horror at the rotten looking bullet wounds, the veins that looked darker tenfold and the muck that piled on the edges. “It’s looking really good.” I huffed in protest, looking away to save my churning stomach. 

“Good? My skin is rotting.”

“These bullets aren’t ordinary. They’re made of tranxit fluids.” Minho said, I looked at him knowingly. “You're doing better than expected.”

“They don't usually rot.” I muttered, Felix and Minho looked between each other after that comment but refocused on the scarring details of my skin. Along with the fresher wounds, they observed the older faded indents and cuts in my stomach and sides. Each had a story that I knew very well, stories I'm not willing to tell, not yet at least. 

“You're unusual. Somehow survived these bullets long enough for me to heal you. Now I need to look at the thigh wounds.” He said, his fingers hooked onto the light elastic on the pants, “do you mind?”

“Just do it.”

He pulled the material enough to show the wounds, they were less gruesome than the ones on my torso, but the eye catching veins were still just as dark. 

“I’ll cut to what we know. Tranxit is deadly, we touch it, we burn ourselves. We swallow even a drop, our organs shrivel and decompose. We get shot by it, instant death.” 

I looked at Felix as he noted what he knew

“People that come to district 9 have either hid from the government, or escaped CUBE. The ones who escape from CUBE have this weird advantage over tanxit, they aren’t as affected as others.”

“You gave that place a name..” I muttered looking down at the wound that decorated my skin. “But I don’t see the point of what your saying,”

“What I’m saying is you're more than just a CUBE prisoner. No one survives bullets like this, it’s impossible with the tranxit in those bullets. Not even CUBE prisoners can withstand such a hit. You did.” Felix spoke firmer than expected, his deep voice didn’t help to defuse the situation either. “Information like this is vital. If we want to survive we need you to tell us what you know and what you are. Not now, but it needs to happen.” 

“Who are you to say I know anything about this?” 

“Not everyone gets the entire army force chasing your tail, that’s excluding the fact you survived.” Minho said as if rehearsing the lines from earlier. “And, we can’t exactly ignore the fact that a female had been able to escape CUBE.”

I tried to not look offended but from what Felix said after I could only guess my facade failed, “from what we know CUBE ‘value’ the females more. We’ve only ever seen one female escape CUBE,”

“Would I know them?” 

“Perhaps, her name is Mina, subject 491.” 

“Only from the guards who talked.” I shook my head, a hint of flashes came back, my head strained under the thoughts. 

“We’ll stop for today.” Felix said, noting my pained expression. “Your ankles have been healing well, if you’d like to start walking again then at least have someone watch you.” Felix said, writing a note stating I’m no longer bed bound. As he got up to leave my mouth seemed to move quicker than my brain. 

“Subject 001.” 

Minho and Felix whipped their heads to me, “my name is Subject 001.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tranxit is a dangerous substance that can easily kill someone from the special generation, its extremely deadly to everyone in Distrcit 9.
> 
> \---  
> school makes me wanna kick a cargo container ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> do ya'll think this story is worth continuing? i hope it is cuz I'm already 10 chapters into writing ;-;
> 
> tell me what u think! comments and kudos make any reader happy :D


End file.
